Cacería de brujas II
by nightmare killer
Summary: España, año 1109. La batalla de los cazadores contra las brujas encuentra en su apogeo. Pero el mundo tendrá que correr la amenaza de bañarse en sangre, antes de que puedan ser erradicadas por completo.


**¡Hola a todos! Este es un proyecto/secuela que desde hace mucho tiempo quería poder publicar, desgraciadamente las clases me retenían.**

**Para quienes ya hayan leído "Cacería de brujas" ya podrán tener una idea que tratará este fic y para lo que recién llegan, he hecho este capítulo para que, espero, puedan disfrutarlo sin tener que haber leído su ****predecesora.****  
><strong>

**Sólo me resta decir que Resident Evil no me pertenece, esta saga de culto le pertenece a Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Frente al cazador yacía un demonio rojo. La orden de cazadores los llamaban Lickers, un ser con apariencia humana, pero con toda su piel arrancada, caminaba sobre sus pies y manos, con todos sus dedos reemplazados por grandes y afiladas garras y su lengua era larga, con la cual atrapaba a sus víctimas.<p>

Sabía que estos eran ciegos y utilizaban el oído para detectar la presencia de sus presas. A pasos lentos fue acortando la distancia del demonio de su espada y con un rápido movimiento logró desprender la cabeza del cuerpo. El demonio convulsionó violentamente contra el suelo, luego fue deteniéndose hasta ya no representar una amenaza. Ahora era una tarea sencilla. Pero cuando él apenas y era un novato, siempre cometía el error de gritar al atacar, de alertar de alguna manera su presencia.

El hedor que emanaba el demonio hubiera sido más que suficiente como hacer que otro vomitara, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era su trabajo librar al mundo de seres semejantes al que tenía a sus pies. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo esa noche. No era sólo el Licker, a sus espaldas yacía un hombre lobo al que prácticamente había partido por la mitad para que no alertara al demonio rojo con sus aullidos.

Chris no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir lástima por los condenados. Lejos de ser bestias, hombres lobos, muertos vivientes y otras criaturas productos de dos mentes desquiciadas, fueron humanos. Sus mentes se habían perdido para siempre. Eran almas atrapadas en cascaras pútridas implorando ser liberadas. Y sólo podían encontrar algo tan ansiado en la muerte.

Por ello apenas y sintió remordimiento al atravesar sus cuerpos con su espada.

Pero aún quedaban más como ese demonio en la mazmorra en la que se encontraba. Uno a uno, horda tras horda, a través de incontables corredores, toda criatura no humana había encontrado la paz mediante su espada. Así hasta que por fin habían llegado al corazón de la mazmorra de los brujos más enfermizos de los que alguna vez había oído hablar.

Frente a él se encontraba una gran puerta roja, emanando un aura de sadismo desenfrenado.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás —habló un rubio, Albert Wesker, un hombre de mayor rango y líder de la operación. Éste miró por unos segundos al castaño y a su compañera, Jill Valentine. No había duda en sus rostros, pese a que se enfrentaban a fuerzas que iban más allá de la imaginación humana— Pase lo que pase, es un honor luchar con ustedes a mi lado.

Jill limpió el sudor frió de su frente y asintió. No tenía nada que decir que su líder no supiera ya. Estaba lista para enfrentar a lo desconocido, a dar la cara aunque su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Lo que hubiera tras esa puerta no la haría titubear. Por unos momentos pensó en usar dos puñales o sus tres últimos cuchillos arrojadizos, pero al final optó por el arco y sus últimas cuatro flechas. Esto permitiría atacar a distancia y permitir que sus compañeros acorten la distancia entre sus espadas y las cabezas de los brujos.

Chris tampoco dijo algo, pues también era un honor luchar al lado de sus dos compañeros de toda una vida. Apretó su espada con fuerza y pensó una última vez en su hermana, Claire, su única familia de sangre, pues la Orden y sus dos compañeros de lucha eran también hermanos. Una parte de él se sentía culpable y deseoso de poder despedirse de ella, en caso de que fallase, pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento de él. Era el enfrentamiento de su vida y no debía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil, incluso consigo mismo.

Wesker tomó lo poco que le quedaba de agua bendita y la arrojó contra la puerta. Pronto el aura desapareció y la puerta ardió en llamas. Los tres entraron una vez que las llamas desaparecieron, dejando un rastro de cenizas color sangre en el suelo ¿Cuánta carne humana fue requerida para crear esa puerta? Se preguntó Wesker.

Al entrar en la siguiente habitación, ya no se encontraban en la mazmorra, se encontraban en un velatorio en medio de un bosque seco. El cielo estaba adornado por nubes oscuras, amenazando con desatar un diluvio, con un agujero que mostraba una lejana luna roja. La cazadora miro a sus espaldas. No había salida, sólo más árboles secos.

Sentados frente al ataúd yacían docenas de humanos, todos ellos en un trance hipnótico. Jill intentó despertar a uno de ellos, pero su superior se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. Éste apuntó con la mirada a dos personas suspendidas en el cielo.

—Llegas tarde, humano —se mofó Annette Birkin. Los cazadores difícilmente la hubieran podido ver, pues sus vestimentas oscuras se confundían con las nubes, de no ser porque en sus manos portaba dos orbes verdes que despedían rayos.

—Pronto todo aquello por lo que han luchado arderá en llamas —William Birkin, otro brujo, arrojó dos orbes amarillentos al ataúd.

Wesker fue corriendo contra el ataúd, pero fuertes ráfagas de viento chocaban contra él. Chris y Jill apenas y podían quedarse en un solo lugar mientras intentaban formular un plan de ataque. Pero, sin siquiera tener tiempo de poder hacer algo, Annette arrojó sus orbes sobre los humanos.

La carne de los presentes fue arrancada de los huesos y era arrastrada hasta el interior del ataúd. Los rayos y truenos caían por todas partes, el viento soplaba más fuerte, el diluvio al fin había empezado y la luna roja brillaba de tal manera que toda la tierra parecía bañarse en sangre.

Un anciano salió del ataúd. Wesker escuchaba las palabras que el demonio con forma humana le decía —Abandona la mayor ilusión en la que tu especie cree, humano. Abandona esa falsedad llamada esperanza y deja que en tu corazón reine esa maldad con la que has nacido —Pero Wesker no desistió, siguió su lucha contra el viento, empuñando su espada con decisión—patético.

Con un chasquido de los dedos del anciano, el viento se tornó más violento, casi cortaba la carne del rubio. Nuevamente no desistía y luchaba por acortar la poca distancia entre él y el anciano. Éste último sonrió ante la insistencia del cazador. La orden debió haber cambiado mucho desde su muerte. Debieron haberse debilitado o vuelto más tontos o ambas cosas a la vez. No había otra razón que explicara cómo un humano creyera que pudiera derrotarlo él solo.

Ahora eran centímetros lo que separaban el acero de la espada de Wesker del anciano. La bruja, que se había mantenido riéndose de cómo los otros cazadores caían al suelo, se levantaban y volvían a caer, se fijó en el rubio— permítame encargarme de él —su vos no fue ahogada por la lluvia o los vientos gracias a su magia y todos pudieron oírla.

Con un agarre mágico, tomó al cazador líder y lo arrojó hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros. La bruja reía a carcajadas, por unos momentos pensó que sería un dolor de cabeza lidiar contra lo mejor de lo mejor de los S.T.A.R.T.S. Se había imaginado un enfrentamiento más digno de sus habilidades y sus mejores maldiciones. En cambio se encontraba frente a tres bufones.

Mientras el rubio tomaba fuerzas para levantarse, William pensaba en la mejor manera de terminar con los payasos. Ya eran suficientes risas por un día. Podría quemarlos, la lluvia de ese lugar no funcionaba bajo las reglas de los mortales, después de todo, también estaba la opción de fulminarlos con un rayo. Como muertos vivientes al menos serían menos molestos y más serviciales. Pero no. Aún había un destino más "digno" para ellos, al menos eso pensaba el anciano.

Una larga sonrisa se formó en sus labios. A medida que recitaba un conjuro, el cuerpo de los cazadores se llenaba de un aura carmesí— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó Wesker— ¡Tomen mis manos! —rogaba porque sus camaradas hubieran escuchado su orden, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que todo por lo que había luchado se perdiera en la oscuridad y la demencia de los Birkin.

* * *

><p>Como bruja, Ada nunca había derramado una gota de sudor. Siempre era algo que causaba risa en ella. Recordaba todas esas veces que se mofaba de los campesinos, todos esos agricultores que se limpiaban el sudor de su frente para ganar una miseria. Y podía hacerlo porque no había nadie la obligara a detenerse.<p>

Nunca alguien le había dado una orden o la contradecía. Siempre podía convertir en ratones durante un par de días a todos esos pobres diablos que intentaran levantarle la vos en una taberna o donde sea que pasara la noche. Luego podía verlos huir despavoridos una vez vueltos a su forma humana.

Pero eso era antes, cuando no tenía la peor de las maldiciones sobre su cuello. El medallón de los S.T.A.R.T.S. Un arma contra la brujería sin tener que matar al brujo. Un objeto capaz de anular toda la magia que alguien pudiera llegar a poseer.

Y sólo por ello tenía que obedecer todo lo que sus cazadores le decían: Leon y Claire. Perseguida por cuatro días hasta el cansancio, herida en un brazo al tercero y atrapada bajo el efecto del medallón al cuarto. Maldijo el haberse detenido a beber cerveza con Claire. Maldijo haber evitado que la cazadora, ebria por los efectos de la cerveza, quedara a merced de dos hombres para que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran. Maldijo no haber sido más rápida que el cazador y evitar que le pusiera el maldito medallón. Maldijo tener que viajar con los cazadores hasta llevarlos con los Birkin como forma de pago para obtener su libertad. Pero más que nada, pese a todo, maldijo no ser una mala bruja.

Sí, ella podía hacer toda clase de "fechorías", pero tenía su credo, un código increbrantable. No mataría a los mortales, ni dejaría que algún estúpido mortal se aprovechara de otro de la manera más humillante o cobarde posible. Y fue justamente ese credo el que la tenía trabajando como mula de carga, llevando varias cajas desde una granja hasta distintas caravanas.

Y, como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, dentro de las cajas yacían múltiples crucifijos. Sólo hacía falta que la madera de una caja se abriera, o incluso una tuviera pequeña grieta, para que su cuerpo sufriera leves quemaduras. Ya había ganado con anterioridad cierta inmunidad contra los crucifijos, pero no una completa. Su cuerpo se llenaba de pequeñas llamas o llagas. A lo que temía es que ahora viajaba con un tercer cazador, uno que no sabía nada del trato a cambio de su libertad, pues este era un cazador de mente más cerrada, uno que no dudaría ni una sola vez antes de introducir un cuchillo en el corazón de la bruja porque ese era su trabajo.

Las horas habían pasado como un martirio para ella, pero al final pudo ver como todas las caravanas partían, llevando consigo esos molestos crucifijos.

—Veo que la esclava que liberaron es muy trabajadora —Barry, el tercer cazador y un superior peinaba su amplio bigote rojizo con sus dedos a medida que se reía de la pelinegra. No era una risa de burla. Pocas veces él podía ver una esclava que gozara del trabajo físico, algo que él admiraba, pero ver a la asiática moviéndose como si fuera la primera vez que hacía esa clase de trabajo era un espectáculo digno de un circo— Cuando me dijiste ella quería trabajar hasta que todo estuviera listo, debo decirlo, pensé que estabas bromeando. Mis felicitaciones, esclava.

—Te dije que le gusta el trabajo duro —Claire no paraba de sonreír maquiavélicamente para sus adentros. Al fin había conseguido su dulce venganza.

El pelirrojo tendió una mano a la bruja, aunque no sabía que lo era, en señal de respeto. El miedo en la pelinegra al tener al cazador tan cerca la había congelado por unos momentos. No podía permitir que el mayor supiera de su medallón ni por accidente. Tomó su mano con rapidez y salió corriendo a donde sea que él no pudiera verla.

¿Por qué tenía que trabajar tanto? Se preguntó la bruja, pero luego lo recordó, la cazadora la había amenazado con ponerla a introducir los crucifijos en las cajas si no trabajaba alimentando caballos, moviendo cajas, haciendo compras entre otras cosas. Y todo porque hace dos días la bruja había puesto varios escorpiones sin cola en la cama de la cazadora. Sus gritos de angustia valían cada gota de sudor derramada.

Además estaba el hecho de que siempre podía desquitar toda su frustración con su otro captor, Leon. Éste se encontraba haciendo un chequeo de todas las armas que serían enviadas a otros cazadores al día siguiente. La pelinegra dejó de respirar cansadamente y abrazó al cazador por la espalda.

—¿Tú? —Leon estuvo a punto de llamarla "bruja", pero se contuvo. No podía permitir que su superior la descubriera— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No lo ves? —Ada le susurró al oído, causando un estremecimiento en él— Mucho trabajo y poca diversión. ¿Cuándo nos detenemos para beber una cerveza?

Leon se apartó con brusquedad de la pelinegra. Ya estaba cansado de la actitud con la que siempre le hablaba a solas— Cuando encontremos a los Birkin —no quería hablar más de lo necesario con ella.

Por lo menos estaba preparada. Mientras organizaba los suministros alimenticios había logrado robar una botella de ron. La granja en la que estaban, y que en secreto servía como un punto de reunión y abastecimiento, estaba alejado cualquier pueblo. Había toda clase de animales típicos para pasar desapercibido ante algún ser que pasara sobrevolando sobre él lugar. Y si ese ser era lo suficientemente estúpido como creer que dentro había granjeros indefensos, eran eliminados con la menor brevedad.

Casi todos los cazadores se habían marchado ya, por lo que establo debía ser el lugar idóneo para embriagarse sin que alguien la molestara. Y así era. Un par de vacas y algunos puercos al fondo del establo le permitían recostarse en el heno, quitar el corcho a la botella y empezar a beber hasta quedarse dormida. Pese a que el medallón estaba oculto dentro de su ropaje harapiento, pues debía hacerse pasar como una esclava, no temía que algún cazador fuera a verla o a tomar importancia a su persona. Era muy sabido que las esclavas solían portar enfermedades y los cazadores se esforzaban por estar siempre sanos. Por otra parte, ellos eran lo suficientemente cultos como para no aprovecharse de una mujer dormida bajo la influencia del ron.

Llegada la noche, sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez. La cabeza le dolía y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Hubiera querido beber un gran trago de ron, pero ya se había bebido toda la botella. La puerta del granero hizo un leve chirrido al ser abierta. Ada se escondió dentro del heno, si era Barry o Claire, sería problemático si la encontraban oliendo a ron. Pero con Leon al menos volvería a tratar de tener un poco de "diversión".

Pero no era ninguno de los tres. Ada sólo podía escuchar un gruñido proviniendo desde el otro lado. Era un hombre lobo. Permaneció oculta en el heno, rogando para que su olor no la delatara. Hoy no había luna llena, al menos de eso estaba segura, por lo que sólo habían dos explicaciones: o ese ser había sido creado mediante las artes oscuras, por lo cual tendría el mínimo de fuerza que un hombre lobo normal o algún brujo debía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande en otro lugar.

La bestia pasó de largo, justo donde estaban los animales de granja. La baba salía de su hocico mientras se preparaba para devorar todas sus presas.

Ada se sintió aliviada por unos momentos, al menos el ruido de los animales alertarían a los cazadores que estaban en la granja. Antes de salir corriendo aprovechó para ver una última vez al pobre bastardo antes de ser enviado al otro mundo. Pero al verlo ya no estaba del todo segura de que los cazadores hicieran su trabajo con él. Conocía al idiota.

Arrojo la botella vacía de ron contra el suelo para que al romperse la bestia volteara a verla. La bruja al menos había captado su atención, manteniendo tanta distancia como el establo se lo permitía. Los ojos del hombre lobo no demostraban indicios de razonamiento, pero debía intentarlo.

—Se que ha pasado unos años —la vos de la bruja era entrecortada. Al no tener magia, temía que incluso una bestia tan inferior como él pudiera lastimarla— pero creo que aun debes recordarme. Soy yo, Ada —la bruja se sintió tentada a dar un paso adelante, pero no había una respuesta que le diera la seguridad para hacerlo— Vamos, conozco esa cicatriz. Eres Lu…

Ya no podía seguir hablando. Los cazadores se acercaban a pasos veloces, estarían ahí en cualquier momento. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras daba un grito de miedo, uno que alertara a la bestia y no a los cazadores. Era su credo otra vez. No quería que él saliera lastimado.

Al salir vio como el hombre lobo rompía el techo del establo mientras huía con un cerco en su hocico. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro de un bosque. Al menos tenía una idea, una muy pequeña idea, de donde podría encontrarlo al amanecer.

Pero primero tenía que salvarlo de los calzadores, que alzaban sus armas y algunos objetos de plata.

* * *

><p>Billy Coen daba cortes al aire, el aburrimiento era insoportable. Ya podía ver a Wesker riéndose de él. Había ido tras los Birkin en una misión secreta (y por eso el rubio no perdió tiempo en restregárselo a la menor oportunidad) ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él?<p>

Literalmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea si en verdad estaba haciendo algo que mereciera su tiempo en lo alto de una montaña.

Tenía sus órdenes, la misma orden que otros cuarenta y nueve grupos. Por ello él tenía una oportunidad de cincuenta de hacer algo que valiera la pena, algo que pudiera hacerlo volver con orgullo a la Orden, esperar a Wesker y decirle un ansiado "En tu cara, idiota".

—¡Lo encontré! —Exclamó Rebecca. Durante unas horas estuvo buscando espiritualmente en el interior de una cueva oscura aquello que podía destruir o salvar el mundo, si Wesker tenía éxito en su misión, claro está— Es el corazón de la maldad.

Por fin Billy podía preparar su espada para cortar algo más que meros Licker u otros demonios. Desde el interior de la cueva se asomó la cabeza de un gran dragón verde. Las llamas empezaron a salir por su boca, en dirección a los cazadores.

Billy corrió, empuñando su espada en dirección al dragón. No temía las llamas, pues un escudo mágico apareció frente a él. Rebecca era excelente con la magia blanca defensiva y de curación. Con un salto y una estocada de su espada dejó ciego del ojo izquierdo al dragón, que intentó aplastar con sus patas y cola al cazador. Pero Billy se había aferrado a las escamas del pecho de la bestia y empezó a subir. Siempre era difícil cuando estaba en el cuelo, puesto que los dragones no perdían la oportunidad de intentar aplastarlo al chocar contra algo. Y finalmente estaba la cabeza.

Con otra estocada de su espada terminó de cegar al dragón. Saltó desde lo alto, usando su espada para rasgar una de las alas y prepararse para el gran final, hacerlo caer desde el pico de la montaña. Cuando el corte había cumplido su cometido, empezó a caer lenta y seguramente hasta el suelo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba su compañera, que siempre sabía lo que él pensaba hacer y usar su magia para protegerlo. Tal vez su hechizo para leer mentes debía tener algo que ver con ello. Y eso era lo que más le desagradaba de su compañera.

El dragón gritaba de dolor y cólera. Golpeaba al azar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Lanzaba llamas sin importarle que gastara todas sus fuerzas, si con ello acababa con los intrusos. La cazadora vio su oportunidad y con su báculo recito un conjuro para hacerlo dormir. Billy sonrió al verlo caer y perderse en la lejanía. Pero su sonrisa no duraría mucho tiempo.

Rebecca volvió a buscar "el corazón de la maldad" dentro de la cueva, quería saber que tan profundo podía estar, cuantos otros monstruos debían estarlo custodiando. Pero ahora que el dragón no estaba, pudo descubrir lo que en verdad había dentro de la cueva.

—Fallamos, Billy. Ahí dentro no está el corazón de la maldad —Dijo la cazadora, llevando su báculo a su espalda— Es el corazón neutro… Y está caminando hacia nosotros.

El cazador preparo su espada para hacer frente a lo que portara "el corazón neutro", al menos podía presumirle algo al rubio. Pero su compañera se posiciono frente a él para impedir que actuara con su salvajismo característico, o al menos así era como la castaña se refería a su manera de luchar.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —Exclamó el cazador. Era la única manera de explicar lo que estaba viendo: una broma. Ya podía ver a Wesker riéndose de él a carcajadas. Y con "riéndose" se refería a una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Ojala Rebecca no hubiera arrojado al dragón desde la montaña, quería desquitar toda su frustración contra algo urgentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Como prologo, espero que les haya gustado. No sé hasta donde podré llegar con este fic o que tan rápido podré actualizarlo (tengo otros proyectos de Resident Evil que quiero publicar).<strong>

**Ademas, no se olviden de dejar los reviews, que siempre me hacen el día. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
